gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame
ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame is a Mobile Suit developed by the ZAFT and later modified by the Junk Guild. It appears in the manga series Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Astray Out Frame is a unique work-use mobile suit built by Junk Guild technician and MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame's pilot Lowe Guele using the incomplete, spare frame of the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam that he found within GENESIS Alpha. While the Out Frame is intended primarily for peaceful purposes, it is nonetheless very capable of combat use due to its origin. Like the Testament Gundam, the Out Frame is capable of mounting the Earth Alliance's Striker Packs. Unlike Testament, Out Frame is powered by battery and uses foaming metal armor similar to other Gundam Astray instead of PS armor. Its cockpit is identical to that of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, but it is unknown if it uses the same [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system as it is not nuclear powered. Out Frame is equipped with a pair of "Beam Signs", which are mounted in its side skirt armor. These beam signs are primarily used for signalling purposes such as displaying words or video, but they can also be used in combat where they function as makeshift melee beam weapons such as beam sabers, beam shields, etc. Jess also typically equip the suit with a handheld camera known as "Camera Gun", and later obtained a custom shield and beam rifle for self-defense. The suit's Striker Pack hard point is often used to carry a "Back Joint" (which is a pair of heavy manipulator arms that is equipped with two "Armor Schneider" folding knives, a pair of spotlights and booster pods), and a large backpack known as the "Back Home", or the "G-Flight", a huge Striker Pack that gives Out Frame long range and high speed flight capability. The Back Home also contains the living quarters for the pilot, the camouflage system called the "Shooting Coat" and a pair of triple smoke grenade launchers. In addition, the custom shield can be stored on the back of the Back Home. Out Frame is later upgraded with the "Multi-Pack", an adapter for its Striker Pack hardpoint that allows for the use of the ZAKU series Wizard Packs and the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam's Silhouette Packs. Armaments ;*Beam Signs :Mounted in the side skirt armor, the pair of beam signs are designed for signalling purposes such as displaying signs, words or even video. Unlike normal beam sabers, the beam signs can be configured to any color, or multiple colors at once. By increasing their output, the beam signs can function temporary as make-shift beam sabers, beam shields, whips or even a beam nunchaku weapon. The beam signs can also be attached to one of Out Frame's winch cables and spun rapidly to produce a much larger beam shield. In beam shield mode, the beam signs are capable of blocking even a positron blaster cannon. However as they are not really designed to be used as a weapon, prolonged usage as one will damage and render them useless. ;*Beam Rifle :The only long-ranged weaponry of the Out Frame and is meant for self-defense. It is developed by Kaite Madigan specifically for Out Frame and can link up with the MS's high performance sensor for accurate shooting. It also has a special launch system which is usually occupied by a single grenade. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Back Joint, one per heavy manipulator arm. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*Custom Shield :Usually stored on the back of the Back Home. It is hand carried when in use and has a spike at the bottom. Special Equipments & Features ;*Gun Camera :A high-resolution camera in the form of a gun. Used to take images while on the battlefield. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Winch Wire Launcher :Mounted in each side skirt armor, the winch wire launchers are used for extreme situations such as descending down a huge cliff without the mobile suit getting damaged. It can also be used in self-defense, whereby it can restrain the enemy MS. ;*Anchor Wire Launcher :Mounted in each knee armor, they serve as backup for the winch wire launchers and can be used for identical purposes. ;*Foot Spikes :A pair of spikes are stored within each foot and can protrude out of the sole to help the MS grip onto uneven terrain or to help the MS in descending down a huge cliff. ;*Back Joint :Mounted on the back, it is actually a pair of heavy manipulator arms and is equipped with two "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives, spotlights and booster pods. These arms are very versatile at handling several items all at once and can be used during combat to restrain the enemy. ;*Back Home :A large storage backpack which serves as Jess's living quarters and is equipped with the shooting coat, a pair of triple smoke grenade launchers and can carry a custom shield on its back. It is designed by 8. :;*Shooting Coat ::A specialized coat that allows the Out Frame to blend into the background while taking pictures. It consists of multiple colored cloths and the one that matches the surrounding terrain's color is deployed when the system is in use. :;*Triple Smoke Grenade Launcher ::A pair of triple smoke grenade launchers are mounted on top of the Back Home, they are used for escaping in the battlefield. ;*G-Flight :A Striker Pack designed by 8 specifically for Out Frame and seems to be based on GAT-333 Raider Full Spec's MA mode. Despite its large size, it provides Out Frame with long range and high speed flight capability on earth or in space, helping Jess greatly in his job. G-Flight is composed of 4 main components, a large back pack component, 2 leg components and a large shield, which serves as the base in the flight form and can also be used for defensive purposes. ;*Multi-Pack :A special adapter for Out Frame's Striker Pack hardpoint developed by 8 using data acquired from ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam when it tried to gain control of Red Frame. The dimension of the equipment's connection points can be freely altered, thus allowing Out Frame to use different types of add on packs (including ZAKU series Wizard Packs and the ZGMF-X56S Impulse's Silhouette Packs) but they have to be controlled by 8 for the system to work. History In late CE 71, Lowe gave the Out Frame to freelance journalist Jess Rabble, and also allowed him to borrow the compact AI unit "8" to assist in its operation. Jess first used the Out Frame to photograph the Junk Guild controlled Genesis Alpha that ZAFT was trying to destroy to preserve their image during the peace talks with the Earth Alliance. Announcing that he had the photos, thus evidence of Genesis Alpha's existence, Jess was able to get the attacking forces to retreat. On his next assignment Lowe would take the Out Frame to South America where Edward Harrelson was leading the United States of South America's independence movement from the Earth Alliance. Jess would use the Out Frame to record Ed's numerous battles with Earth Alliance mobile suits. One of the most notable uses of the Out Frame during this time was where during a battle between "Ed the Ripper" and "White Whale" Jane Houston, Jess used mist as a screen to project a recording of his first interview with Ed, leading to reconciliation and a rekindled relationship between the two former lovers. Jess then took the Out Frame to the PLANTs where he was one of a select few journalists given the right to observe testing of ZAFT's Second Stage Series mobile suits. Variants *ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D References zgmf-12-01.jpg zgmf-12-02.jpg zgmf-1x2-03.jpg Gallery of Suit Variants Outframe-joint.jpg|Back Joint Outframe-home.jpg|Back Home Outframe-coat.jpg|Shooting Coat Zgmf-x12-aqme-x01.jpg|Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame Zgmf-x12aqme-x03.jpg|Launcher Gundam Astray Out Frame Zgmf-x12-gflight.jpg|Gundam Astray Out Frame w/ G-Flight Zgmf-x12a1.jpg|Gunner Astray Out Frame Zgmf-x12k.jpg|Slash Astray Out Frame Zgmf-x12m.jpg|Blaze Astray Out Frame Zgmf-x12a-jess.jpg|Force Astray Out Frame Notes *Out Frame's head crest displays the text "X-12 DODICI", which means "Twelve" in Italian and is a reference to its model number. References External links *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame on MAHQ.net